One More Month
by jessicaxlynn13
Summary: Quick fluff, Korra is pregnant and can't sleep one night so its Mako to the rescue! Makorra LOK Legend of Korra fluff


Korra tossed and turned but sleep wouldn't come. It had been like this for what seemed weeks, night after night she'd be awaken by the familiar tumble in her stomach. Korra let out a groan as she turned her round stomach in a different position for the millionth time tonight.

"Please stop . . . " Korra begged her unborn child as she ran a hand over her stomach, which was only greeted by more kicking. Spirits why won't this kid sleep!? She thought. With a defeated sigh Korra rolled over to face her husband who was blissfully asleep.

"Mako," She nudged him. The Firebender stirred but didn't wake "Mako!" Korra growled, nudging him harder.

His golden eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly "What! What happened? Is it time?" He asked franticly, his eyes settling on his very pregnant wife who gave him an icy glare in return.

"No," She hissed "I can't sleep,"

Mako let out a breath of relief "Oh, jeez Korra you almost gave me a heart attack," Mako said his heart pounding in his chest.

"Well sorry for being such an inconvenience," Korra grumbled flopping on her back. She crossed her arms the best she could and glared at the ceiling. Biting back a grin Mako leaned over and lit their bedside lamp catching a glimpse at the clock. It was a little past 4 in the morning, the Firebender let out a mental groan before returning his attention back to his wife.

"Is there anything I can get you? Another pillow maybe some juice?" Mako asked placing a hand on Korra's stomach

"I want him out," Korra growled throwing a pillow over her face.

"I know just one more month," Mako assured. Korra let out a muffled groan from underneath her pillow. All she wanted was to sleep, was that too much to ask? It must have been because not a moment later Korra was greeted with a series of kicks,

"SERIOUSLY!?" Korra roared throwing the pillow aside "Mako when this kid is out he's going straight to the corner!"

The Firebender bit back a smile "Alright calm down super mom," He chuckled "Remember what the doctor said, when you get all worked up he gets all worked up,"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Korra grumbled, waving him off

"Besides - " Mako let out a yawn "he's probably just hungry, do you want some onion and banana juice?" It was a weird craving Korra had picked up from the pregnancy and Mako hated it, it always stunk up the house and tasted awful but Korra loves it so it stays for now.

Korra's eyes lit up "And some of those little cookies Jinora brought over too!"

"You got it," Mako pulled himself out of bed and padded into the kitchen. He quickly poured the strange smelling drink and grabbed a few cookies placing them on a small plate. Popping one in his mouth Mako gathered the food and made his way back into their room.

When he entered Korra was struggling into a sitting position "Korra -" Mako nearly threw the food on the nightstand and raced over to his wife's side "let me help you," He said reaching for her

Korra batted his hand away "I got it," She said settling against the headboard "Now give me my food," Mako let out a breath, just one more month, he told himself.

Mako handed Korra her snack before rolling into bed. Korra downed the drink and nibbled on a few cookies before she lost interest.

Putting the plate aside she snuggled back under the blankets "Now if that doesn't put him to sleep then I don't know what will."

"Lets hope it does," Mako said putting out the light cloaking them in darkness.

Korra felt her eyes begin to droop and exhaustion fell over her. She was just about to slip into the sweet oblivion when there was a firm kick below her belly button. Korra gasped at the sudden movement and her hand flew to her stomach.

Mako's head shot up "What, what"

A groaned escaped Korra's lips and she cursed under her breath "He's still awake," She whimpered in defeat. "Do something Mako!" Korra whined.

With a heavy sigh Mako turned toward his wife and placed a hand on her round stomach. "Alright little dude," He started "you've got to let mommy sleep." He began tracing small circles on her belly "Because if mommy doesn't sleep then daddy doesn't sleep, and daddy likes to sleep." There was a small tap against his hand and a smile pulled at his mouth.

Korra sighed nestling deeper into the bed, she felt her eyes begin to dip again "He likes you better,"

"Hell yeah he does," Mako smirked, Korra tugged his hair in return "Hey," he swatted her hand away "I'm trying to comfort our child here,"

Korra rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Mako. He planted a kiss on her forehead and continued to stroke her stomach.

No sooner a quiet snore escaped her lips indicating Korra had finally, _finally _fell asleep. With a breath of relief Mako let himself relax, letting sleep take over.


End file.
